Wings Of Shadow
by BloodOfEden
Summary: Anna wants to find her lost love Gabriel and a hybrid named Aubrey was sent along with her. Aubrey teaches Anna the ways of the vampyre but soon Anna has to choose between the one who showed her how to love and the one who showed her how to live...
1. Ticket for two

Anna looked around at the chamber. 'Where is he!' She thought. Anna had made an arrangement with the Count. 'It's not like him to be late!'  
  
Soon though the chamber doors flew open. Dracula glided in with his cape flapping behind him and an ever-persistent Eagor struggling to keep up.  
  
"Ahh Anna! What a splendid surprise!" Dracula said upon seeing the fair lady.  
  
"We already played that game Count! You know why I am here and you know what I want. All I want to know is can you do it?" Anna asked rushing to the point. ' The less time I have to spend with him the better!'  
  
The Count sighed with disappointment. "Alright Anna, have it your way. I stopped liking you after you clawed my in the face with that mace! Anyway, down to business. You want out of the after life correct?"  
  
"Yes." Anna said looking around the grand room she was in.  
  
"Well you know I can't let you go back to," The Count sighed and made a disgruntled face at the mention of Gabriel Van Helsing, "... him, without a consequence."  
  
"Yes" Anna said as she looked to a painting of a big black werewolf and thought of both Valkin and Gabriel. How she longed to be slaying beasts by Gabriel's side again.  
  
"And you are still okay with the fact that you must go back, well, lets just say, go back not quite as yourself?" Dracula asked as he felt the scars upon his face from the mace Anna swung at him when he tried to kiss her.  
  
"YES OKAY! Can we just get on with it?!" Anna yelled staring at Dracula square in the eye.  
  
"Very well." Dracula smiled as he walked towards Anna. "You will go back as a Vampyre, but a vampyre of a new breed. For you shall have a tiny bit of werewolf blood in you as well. You will find yourself lying above your grave when u awaken. You will look no different than you did the day you died, not that u do anyway. Oh, and uh, one more thing..." The count smiled evilly. "Aubrey!!! Get you ass in here!" The Count yelled.  
  
A young man barely over 28 came in. Anna, being only 27, found him very attractive. He had raven black hair that stopped (in a sexy way) at his eyes and the top of his ears. He was pale as ivory. Anna could only tell this because he wore no shirt, only a long black trench coat of leather. He had on black pants and black boots. He had very visible muscles and a wore a full six pack set of abs. He had on a spike necklace choker made of werewolf teeth. He was indeed the fairest youth Anna ever saw.  
  
"Anna, meet Aubrey. Aubrey this is Anna, the one I told you about." The Count said simply, touching his scars again.  
  
Aubrey chuckled slightly. "Yes well that may be her name but why must I know it? Excuse me miss and count but I see no need for me to be here." Aubrey stated. He held his hands behind his back, left hand holding right wrist.  
  
"Because you are to show her the ropes about the immortal living in the mortal world." The count said simply.  
  
"You mean you want me to take her to the mortal world where she came from and show her what it is like to be a vampyre before we send her off to Van Helsing?" Aubrey asked, somewhat but not especially shocked.  
  
"Yes." The Count said.  
  
Aubrey glanced over to Anna who did not look pleased about the idea of him leading her around but did not object.  
  
"So basically I am to be her body guard and deliver her safely to Van Helsing?" Aubrey asked.  
  
"Yes." Dracula answered.  
  
"Works for me as long as I get out of this hell hole!" Aubrey asked as he started to turn around.  
  
"I knew you would not object. Now Anna as soon as you leave hells gates you will be enslaved with the curse of the vampyre. It was a..." The count sighed, touching his scars once more, "pleasure having you in our presence. Now be gone!" Dracula scolded.  
  
Anna for once in a long time felt free. To her Dracula was no longer Count Dracula, her ruler, but just, Dracula. She had finally beaten him. Anna smiled as she followed Aubrey out.  
  
"So... Aubrey, was it?" She asked. She did not like the fact that this... being was to lead her around. Come to think of it, she didn't even know what he was. Though he must have been powerful for even Dracula feared him.  
  
"Yes." He replied. ' Must be the one syllable kind of guy.' Anna thought to herself.  
  
"No actually I just have a lot on my mind." Aubrey replied.  
  
' Did he just read my mind or something?!' Anna thought.  
  
"Yes actually. One of my many hidden talents. Though just say the word and I will get out of your head." Anna felt his words intrude her mind.  
  
"What are you?" Anna felt herself think.  
  
"Oh you will find out sooner than I would like." Aubrey replied.  
  
"Well that's nice. Now get out of my head!" Anna snapped. Just as the sentence left her head she felt the dark presence remove itself from her mind.  
  
"Wonderful. How far am I gonna get if he keeps doing that?" Anna asked herself.  
  
Before she could realize, Anna found herself on her coffin with Aubrey standing on the marshy plains looking to the moon. The very spot Gabriel stood when burning my ashes. Anna thought as she remembered looking down on him and longing to be with him. She felt that very same tear run down her cheek.  
  
"Bout time you woke up!" Aubrey said with a playful look in his eye. "I had enough time to feed and everything! Now come on! Lets go!" Aubrey said as he walked past her.  
  
Anna felt some kind of connection with Aubrey though she did not like it. She took one last look at the spot where Gabriel once stood then slid off her coffin burial site and ran to catch up with Aubrey who was jogging now. They both ran into the night with the moon at their backs...  
  
Demon- In- My- View13  
  
Hey hope you guys liked it. Please R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter! 


	2. Hybrid

Demon- In- My- View13  
  
Hey everyone! Hope you like my new story. Seems there are some things for some people I need to clear up.  
  
Maelstrom- No Anna is not in hell. She simply went from heaven to hell in order to speak with the count. He was never Anna's physical ruler but in this story he was emotionally. Valkin is in Heaven. Does that clear it up for you?  
  
SpoonGirl1- I am glad to see that you like my story. As you can see I am updating. I am only simply borrowing the name Aubrey from the book Demon In My View but I am not borrowing the character. Yes I thought it suited him as well! And thank you for your suggestion of Anna going with Gabriel.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews and here is my next chapter! OH! By the Way I am some-what mixing Underworld and Van Helsing but only kind of!  
  
Wings Of Shadow  
  
Anna had just finished climbing up the carvings. She ran into the chamber and saw her worst fear. Gabriel in werewolf form was choking Dracula. Half of her was cheering and the other half was screaming in terror at the sight of the great Van Helsing, relishing the very thing he sought to destroy. Dracula died painfully and Van Helsing turned on Anna who held the antidote. Before she could say anything Gabriel jumped at her. She stuck the antidote in his gut-  
  
Anna awoke with a scream. She looked around her self. She was in a cave. She could see Aubrey standing over a river, trying to catch a fish with only his bare hands. He was hunched over and looked very much like a cat trying to catch a fish in a fishbowl.  
  
"You know, some say if you die in your dreams you die in real life." He told her as she stood up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Anna asked wanting avoid her dream at all costs. True he did kill me but it was not like he meant too! She thought to herself remembering Gabriel the wolf's huge paw around her throat. She remembered being pushed backwards and flying in the air. Then she saw Valkin waiting by her side.  
  
"Having fun! What's it look like?" Aubrey asked as he struck his fist in the water then pulled it back out lightning fast. Only this time when he pulled it out there was a fish in it.  
  
Aubrey put it back in silently, as if not even regarding his triumph. Anna would have been glowing happily at her catch but Aubrey didn't even seem to notice.  
  
"Sun's down. Shall we keep going on our outstanding mission?" Aubrey asked her sarcastically, standing up. Anna chuckled. She had not heard any humor since she was last with Van Helsing oh so long ago. She smiled but did not know it.  
  
"Now that's what I like to see on a face such as yours!" Aubrey smiled. " Now shall we venture forth into the unknown wilds of this rugged land?"  
  
Anna smiled again. "Yes lets."  
  
Aubrey jumped over the river, which was about 12 feet wide. Its current was very strong and it obviously lead to a water fall. Anna had not even remembered going over it in the first place and didn't see how she could now.  
  
"C'mon I'm not carrying you over this thing again!" Aubrey said.  
  
Anna didn't see how she could possibly go over this thing! Aubrey jumped back to Anna's side. He held out his hand.  
  
"Come now." He said kindly. Anna was very reluctant to grab his hand. How can I trust him? He won't even tell me what he is. She thought.  
  
"C'mon. Believe me Anna, If I wanted you dead you would never have made it out of the gates," he said smiling. "Okay I know that wasn't funny. Please Anna. If we are going to get you back to Van Helsing you need to trust me." Aubrey finally said, still holding his hand out.  
  
Anna realized the truth to his words and took his hand.  
  
"That's right. Now hold onto my waist." Aubrey instructed as he took his hand from Anna's grip and put it around her waist firmly. She put her arm around his as well.  
  
"Now you want your other hand to stick out for balance." He said getting ready to jump. "Are you ready?" Anna simply nodded her head.  
  
Aubrey thrust his legs forward. Anna obviously was not ready for while they were in the air she slipped. She let go of Aubrey and fell in the rapids. Aubrey landed but then ran down the bank with her. He ran so fast that one moment her was on the bank and the next he was on a tree that went across from bank to bank.  
  
Aubrey reached his hand down. When Anna saw it she realized it had a blue- grayish tint to it. And he had claws. She looked up and saw what Aubrey was talking about when he didn't want her to know. But she did. Anna knew exactly what he was.  
  
"Hybrid." the words barely escaped her mouth.  
  
Aubrey had a bluish- grayish tint to his skin. His coat was gone and now Anna could see is muscles. He looked so strong that he could hold Frankenstein without much trouble. He was bigger in size as well. His face looked like it had a cat- like muzzle. Completely black eyes stared at her through his wet strands of hair.  
  
"Half vampyre, half werewolf, but stronger than both." She mumbled. She almost didn't catch his paw but her reflex made it so she did. The current stopped moving her. He pulled her up and they both stood on the log.  
  
"Maybe next time I'll just carry you." Aubrey growled.  
  
Demon- In- My- View13  
  
My cliffies are back to haunt you all! For those of you who have ever seen Underworld, Aubrey looked like Michael only slightly different face and black hair not dirty blonde. I also used the quote from Singe in Underworld too. Well hope you guys liked it and if you need anything cleared up then feel free to ask! Catch ya in the next chapter! 


	3. Wings Of Shadow

Demon-in-my-view13   
  
No one reviewed my last chapter. Tear. Oh well! Lol. Well, here my story then!  
  
Wings of Shadow   
  
Anna stared in to Aubrey's completely black eyes. She couldn't see any emotion in his expression. Obviously he had not intended for her to see what he was this soon. Anna searched his eyes for something; she didn't know what, but found nothing. Then a flash came to her.  
  
The room was very large. It had a dull loom light to it. The only source of light was one group of candles on a chandelier hanging on the ceiling. Anna saw Aubrey in some sort of ring in the center of an in ground floor. There was a huge ledge that fans were standing on. Along with Aubrey was another werewolf opponent in the ring. They were fighting. Aubrey was in human form. No... not human, Anna realized as she saw Aubrey had elongated fangs. Vampyre, She thought. All of the sudden the wolf lunged at Aubrey. It bit him in the neck and Aubrey fell to the floor...  
  
Anna opened her eyes and saw the hybrid standing in front of her. She was so startled that she almost fell of the log. But Aubrey held onto her. Anna looked into his face again. She pushed a strand of hair off his face. Here was this beast, like a literal beast, that had shown her nothing but kindness. He didn't have to and yet he did. He was so great to her.  
  
"Thank you" she said deeply.  
  
"Anything for you my queen." Aubrey replied.  
  
Anna turned away and walked off the log afraid her emotions might get the best of her. Then she realized something. She turned back around to find Aubrey was human again.  
  
"Queen?" She asked.  
  
"Of course. No offense but your mother is dead is she not? You are the only one of your line left. Therefore if you go back to your village u can claim your rightful spot as queen." Aubrey explained, picking up his fallen jacket and putting on, covering his bare ivory skin. "Do you wish to go back?"  
  
Anna thought for a long time. Going back to her village would be nice. Though Anna kept to herself a lot and only had one true friend. But she was slightly homesick. Then again, she had finally gotten her wish. She was free of her royal duties, and death threats. She was the threat now. She was really torn two ways. "How about I don't answer that?" Anna said kindly to Aubrey.  
  
"Fine with me. Wasn't expecting one anyway." He smiled, showing his pointed canines.  
  
Anna led the way out of the cave. Then she stopped. She had no idea where they were going. By this time Aubrey passed her and walked southwest.  
  
"I knew that!" she mumbled to herself. Aubrey looked back and smiled. " Whoa. How far can he hear?" Anna mumbled once again.  
  
"Very! So you might not want to say anything u don't want me to know!" He answered for her.  
  
Anna ran to catch up with him. But he laughed and started running as well.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled after him.  
  
"C'mon Anna I know you have more than that! You're a vampyre now! Run like one will ya?!" He called back.  
  
Anna tried running as fast as she could.  
  
"That's not how you do it! Use your mind Anna." Aubrey called slowing down some.  
  
Anna closed her eyes and thought about her zipping past Aubrey. She opened her eyes and looked up. Aubrey was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"That's more like it!" Aubrey called from his spot right next to her.  
  
Anna smiled the looked in front of her and realized just how fast they were going. Probably faster than one her purebred Transylvanian horses at a really really fast gallop! Soon a boulder came into view. She was getting kind of burned out and thought she might as well make this worth it. She looked over to Aubrey who wasn't even breaking a sweat.  
  
"Hey Aubrey! Race you to that boulder!" she smiled.  
  
"Whatever you say my liege!" he called back and smiled as well.  
  
"Don't call me your liege Aubrey. I don't rule you. And don't slack off because I'm new at this either!" She yelled.  
  
"Very well Anna!" He called.  
  
And with that they were off. With the speed they were running at the mortal eye would never be able to see, only feel the wind as they passed.  
  
Anna started to pull ahead of Aubrey. But Aubrey would not stand for it. He launched his body forward and passed Anna. She looked at him. His feet didn't even look like they touched the ground. Aubrey pulled so much ahead of Anna that he was in her full view now. She looked at his back. His trench coat was flapping rapidly in such wind that it didn't even look like it was moving. All of the sudden the trench coat seemed to separate. Anna saw as it shaped itself for a moment and grew longer. Then it looked like Aubrey had great black wings. His wingspan looked like that of a quarter horse on each side. Anna would have looked longer but she realized she was about to collide with the boulder. She also hadn't realized her and Aubrey were almost evenly matched. Anna collided with the boulder but not as hard as she would have if she didn't slow herself down.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked to see were Aubrey was. She saw what happened. She hit the boulder and he almost ran into her but didn't. He jumped over her but didn't land on his feet. He went head first into the ground instead. But she saw nothing else because by then the blow had affected her.  
  
She looked to where Aubrey had fallen. She saw a trail were he had slid and bent down all the tall grass. Then she saw something she would rather not have seen. Aubrey seemed to have crashed back first into a wooden structure and a piece of wood was now lodged straight threw his heart...  
  
I know I am evil! Rant if you want but don't stick anything in my heart! Lets all take a moment to recollect how great Aubrey was... tear PLEASE R&R AND I'LL CATCH YA LATER!! 


	4. I'm sorry

Demon-In-My-View13  
  
This is where I answer questions of readers who have some! Questions that is...lol  
  
SpoonGirl- Thank you for your compliment. I do feel I connect with Anna in certain ways... Gabriel is going to make his appearance very very soon... And yes he will be surprised when he sees Anna in the arms of another man... OOPS! =D Said too much! Oh well.... evil laugh MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Ok enough of that... On with the story!  
  
Wings Of Shadow   
  
Anna rushed over to Aubrey. By now he was taking in short gasps of air. Or at least it seemed that way... Anna put her index and middle finger on Aubrey's throat. He had no pulse, yet, his eyes were still open and he still looked like he was breathing...  
  
All of the sudden Aubrey let out a loud roar. His jacket had fallen off in his squirming and his skin was starting to tint to a bluish grayish color. His teeth were coming to a point and his eyes were turning black.  
  
Anna tried to patch his wound with some fabric she shredded off her sleeve but he wouldn't hold still. He let out another roar and Anna jumped back. Aubrey turned over so he was on his belly. He pushed himself up off the ground and staggered to his feet. He took a little while to find his balance and kept on falling down in the process. Anna could only look on horrified, as Aubrey was only half transformed.  
  
He let out an aching groan as he staggered to the ground landing flat on his back. Anna got up her courage and went toward him. She thought he was dead when he did not move as she leaned down. But his chest moved up and down lightly. She touched the broken wood lodged in his heart. He flinched but did nothing more.  
  
"Aubrey can you hear me?" she asked.  
  
Aubrey only looked to her and swallowed hard. Anna guessed that was a yes.  
  
"Aubrey listen to me. I am going to take the wood out. It's going to hurt." She spoke slowly as if speaking to a child.  
  
Aubrey looked to her and let out another groan. Then he winced as to brace himself.  
  
Anna did not like what she was about to do. But she had to. Aubrey would die if she didn't. She grasped her hand tight around the wood. She took on last look at Aubrey's painful expression. She then closed her eyes and pulled as hard as she could. The wood gave a little but did not come out. Aubrey shrieked and Anna felt the words ' I'm sorry' escape her mouth. The wood gave a little but did not free itself from Aubrey. Anna was about to give up when she saw Aubrey's blackened eyes. She realized then that she wanted to set Aubrey free of his curse. She pulled hard one last time on the wood and it came free. Aubrey jerked but then relaxed a little (about as much as you can when there is a gaping hole in your heart).  
  
Aubrey gasped for more air. He didn't really need it though. He just wanted to give Anna the impression that he was doing better. He felt better though. Good enough to stand. He rolled over to his side and tried to push himself up off the ground as he tried before. Only this time it worked and he found his balance right away.  
  
Anna stood up and watched in amazement, as Aubrey stood with such ease compared to his attempts before. Aubrey opened his eyes and looked to Anna. She looked so confused and lost.  
  
Anna walked over to Aubrey and put her hand on his wound. He flinched at the contact of her now ice cold touch. She was a vampyre now. Things were different. Anna looked up and forced a weak smile to him. He tried to smile back though it wasn't a very confident one. All of the sudden Aubrey felt like lightning had struck his head. He fell back wards and hit the ground.  
  
Anna looked on in horror as Aubrey let out a roar and held with his paws as if trying to keep it from exploding. Anna knelt down next to him. She didn't know what to do. Aubrey finally stopped jerking and laid still. All of the sudden Anna knew.  
  
She pulled up her sleeve. Her bare wrist showed and so did the veins beneath her flesh. She held it out in front of Aubrey's face. He looked at it, considered a moment, but then shook his head and pushed it away.  
  
"C'mon Aubrey! It's the only way!" She whispered to him in a worried tone.  
  
She held out her wrist again. He looked at it longingly but then closed his eyes. Presently Aubrey propped himself up by the boulder he was trying to race Anna to. That seemed like days ago but in reality it was only about 10 minutes ago. Another wave of shocks hit Aubrey's mind and he let out another roar.  
  
He realized Anna was right. Taking blood from an immortal was the only way this madness could be stopped. He just wished it wasn't her. He didn't want her to have to know what it feels like to have razor sharp teeth puncturing the skin. He looked to Anna's wrist and reluctantly put his paw on it and brought it to his mouth.  
  
Anna flinched as she felt Aubrey brush his teeth against her soft skin. She felt his hot breath as he opened his mouth. Then soon after she felt as if four knives were piercing her skin. She felt her blood being sucked out of her vein.  
  
Aubrey felt as the vampiric blood entered his system. He got such a rush. He almost sucked to much blood out. Anna felt as the sucking got fiercer. Suddenly everything went black and Anna passed out. 


	5. Blind

Demon-in-my-view13  
  
First of I would like to say I am so incredibly sorry I didn't update for a while. I had a fight with my friends and now almost all of them are mad at me. I will try to update as fast as I can though. Okay...  
  
SpoonGirl1- Thank you very much. Yes I am well known for my cliffies. Thank you for noticing and don't worry, if Gabriel doesn't come in, in this chapter, he will in the next one...  
  
Okay, on with the story!  
  
Wings of Shadow  
  
Aubrey opened his eyes just in time to see Anna fall backwards. He stopped sucking immediately and put his hand behind her head so she wouldn't hit it on anything.  
  
"Damnit! I knew this was a bad idea!" He growled.  
  
Aubrey laid Anna's almost lifeless body on the ground. He found the patch of clothing meant for his wound and tied it around where he had just taken blood. That way it would help stop the bleeding and put pressure on it.  
  
"Anna! Anna can you hear me?" Aubrey shouted at her. She didn't move a muscle. "Unconscious." He said to himself.  
  
Aubrey sighed. He wondered what to do. Suddenly his time for thinking ran out as the first ray of sun came over the hills. It hit Aubrey in the back and burned him. The ray forced Aubrey to change back into human form. Luckily Anna was in his shadow. Aubrey quickly picked up his jacket and covered Anna with it, and then he picked up Anna. He looked around for some shelter from the impending doom. He could last out in the sunlight much longer than Anna could but he needed something that blocked the sun completely from her.  
  
As the sun raised itself a little higher the light cast away the shadow and Aubrey's vision got bad. Quickly though, in the instant before he could no longer see far away he spotted a little cave with which, a tiny stream flowed out of. With absolutely no hesitation Aubrey sprinted as fast as his human speed would allow.  
  
There was a shallow opening just wide enough to fit both of them through at the cave. The sun got a little higher and its ray hit a jacket covered Anna. The leather would do little to protect Anna so Aubrey just kind of tossed her inside the cave. The sun was getting warmer on Aubrey's bare skin and he let out a gasp. He touched his back. There was an imprint of something on it. Finally Aubrey realized what the wooden structure was that he crashed into.  
  
Flashback  
  
Aubrey saw Anna slow down just in enough time to avoid a fatal collision with the boulder. But his speed was to fast. He couldn't slow down. Suddenly, before he knew it, the boulder and Anna was right in front of him. He jumped up and cleared the boulder with about two yards space between him and it.  
  
Suddenly something black caught his eye. He looked to the side of him and saw a great black shadow in the shape of a wing. He looked to the other side and saw the same thing. He was astonished but it soon turned into nervousness as he saw a cross in front of him.  
  
He had turned away from religion and in doing so turned his back on god. He knew Anna's love Gabriel Van Helsing was the supposed left hand of god. At that time Aubrey thought the cross was a figment of his imagination and took it as a sign, as if to say, "Van Helsing is coming!". But within split seconds the cross got bigger until Aubrey realized it was one of those huge crosses that religious people put up to mark Jesus or something like that. It got closer.  
  
Aubrey knew he was going to get a direct blow to the heart unless he did something. Quickly he flipped and seconds later he felt his back crash into the large wooden object. He felt something else to. Aubrey's lower half crashed into the top of the cross more than anything else (but the whole thing fell anyway.)  
  
As the wood bent upon his impact and end piece jutted into Aubrey's back. He felt the wood pierce threw his skin like a knife threw butter. He felt it go threw one of the spaces in his rib cage and he felt it come out the other side. Luckily though, it was on the side opposite his heart.  
  
Once he was past the cross the whole thing fell down for his impact was greater than expected. Aubrey knew that the cold ground was coming. But he was not prepared. He hit the ground so hard he felt the soil give way and he knew he made a dent like meteors do when they crash down from space. But he also felt the wood push threw enough that it looked like it came from the front side and not the backside. He felt that there was part of the cross that made an impression (literally) on his back...  
  
End Flashback  
  
There was smoke coming from Aubrey's back now as he felt his back was catching fire from the sun. He dived into the cave just as the sun raised fully up from the hillside. He landed on his back and now the water was cooling his back and he saw little vapors of steam rising up from underneath him. He chuckled a little.  
  
"And what part of death is funny to you?" came a voice from behind him.  
  
Aubrey tilted his head upwards and saw an upside-down, but completely awoken, Anna, though his vision was a little hazy. Enough to make him squint.  
  
"I dunno, all I know is that seeing steam come from my back was sort of amusing." He replied calmly with a little laughter in his voice.  
  
"Aren't you looking the wrong way?" she asked commenting on how he was looking upside- down at her.  
  
"Nah, the world looks better that way." Aubrey replied. He heard Anna chuckle and her face was the last thing he saw as the last of his vision left him and all he saw was darkness. "Umm, Anna can you hand me my coat?" he asked as he held out his arm.  
  
"It's right in front of you." She said nodding to it then looking around.  
  
"Can you hand it to me please?"  
  
"It's right there, what are you-"  
  
"Blind? Well actually... yes." He finished.  
  
Ahh my cliffies strike again. Aubrey lost his sight! Oh no! Or did he? Please R&R and I'll catch you later! 


	6. Meeting

Demon-in-my-view13

Yo peoples what's up? Sorry it's been so long. But I'm going my best.

SpoonGirl1- Haha. Yes I do love my cliffies. Don't worry Gabriel is 'a comin'! And thank you. I am happy to say that my friends did admit that I didn't do anything and that they were really mad at the other person but took it out on me. So anyway things are better...not the same...but better.

Azira Morrgaine Vida- Yes it is very odd. I will explain why he is blind in this chapter. You read Amelia Atwater Rhodes I'm guessing? Vida as in the Vida line? I like Shattered Mirror but they are all great.

Young Wiccan- Thank you I try. Van Helsing is coming soon..if not this chapter then the next!

Deaths Favorite Toy- Yes a lot of people have been saying that. But one cannot control the heart can one? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ok on with the Story!!!

Wings Of Shadow

Anna stared at Aubrey in disbelief. She moved her finger back and forth in front of Aubrey's eyes. This was the first time she noticed that Aubrey had one ruby colored eye and one cobalt colored one. His pupils did not follow her gestures.

"You don't have to test it. I'm telling the truth." Aubrey said grabbing her hand.

"How did you know I was doing anything? How did you know my hand was there?" Anna questioned.

"First of all, I could hear you and second, sixth sense." Aubrey replied. "Now can I please have my coat?"

Anna pulled her hand out of Aubrey's and picked his long, leather coat up. She put it into his out stretched hands. Aubrey fiddled around with it until he found the pocket. He sat up and shifted so he faced Anna. He knew she was there because of her scent. Anna saw him pull out something that looked like two glass circles attached together with a piece of metal. Then there was two other, longer pieces of metal coming from the outside part of the glass pieces. Anna knew they were glasses but there was something wrong with the glass part. It was black instead of clear.

"What are those?" Anna asked, curious.

"Sun glasses. For people who aren't blind, it protects their eyes from the sun. But I just use them so people don't get skeptical."

"Why would they get skeptical of you?" Anna wondered.

"Well for one, I am always staring into one direction and never move my eyes. Two, if you haven't noticed yet I have one red eye and one blue one. Three everyone stares at me." Aubrey answered, pointing to his right eye which was they red one. Anna just realized that she had been staring at his ruby eye the hole time he was talking. Aubrey put his glasses on and broke Anna's eye contact with him.

"So...what now?" Anna asked looking around. The cave was huge and the water reflected on the walls.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna get some shut eye...no pun intended."

"Pun?"

"Never mind." Aubrey moved over to the bank on the opposite side of the little stream. He folded up his coat and used it as a pillow. Anna lay back but did not close her eyes. She just stared at the top of the cave, waiting for something to happen. But nothing came...

Aubrey opened his eyes to find that he still could not see. He looked over in Anna's direction. He heard her breathing. Small inhales and exhales of air. Soon she wouldn't need to breathe at all. The fact that she still needed to breathe showed that she was a young vampire.

Aubrey whispers, "Anna, are you awake?"

"Yeah"

"Is the sun almost down?"

There was a moment of silence. Aubrey felt the glasses come off his face, and then there was a shuffling sound. Seconds later he felt the glasses being put back on his face. " Yes. It's almost all the way."

Aubrey smiled and took his glasses off. His vision was extremely hazy; he could barely make out Anna's figure even though she was less than two feet away. He stared in her direction for a long time. Little by little he could make out her beautiful face. The sun, he could tell, was down low enough to travel safely. He motioned to Anna that it was time to leave. He got out of the cave and heard Anna coming out behind him.

Anna stood up to find herself a little bit dizzy. She almost fell backwards until she felt Aubrey's arms around her. She felt the coldness coming off his skin. He had saved her from danger many times now. She knew she felt something for him, something keeping him in the warm spot of her dead heart. Him and Gabriel Van He-

"You! Stop!" came a very familiar voice.

Aubrey vaguely saw the figure of a tall person wearing a hat and a short one following after him.

"Anna!" Gabriel and Carl shouted in unison both in shock.

Aubrey, out of age-old reflex, changed into his hybrid form. The sunglasses falling off his face, his oddly colored eyes turning to completely black. He let out a loud roar.

Gabriel held out his hand and Carl passed him the crossbow. He had never seen a creature like this before, but it had been holding onto Anna. ANNA! Anna was supposed to be dead and yet her she was standing in front of him. He would not let this...beast hurt her. Not now that he had finally gotten her back....

Gabriel pressed the trigger and a dozen stakes pierced Aubrey's bare hybrid skin. Aubrey let out a loud roar of pain. He shook himself and the stakes fell out. Even in Aubrey's blindness, Gabriel Van Helsing's scent was hard to miss. He pinpointed where it was coming from and lunged at Gabriel.

Gabriel's eyes widened. His stakes did not work and he had a feeling they weren't going to no matter how many he stuck in this beast. Not only that, but Gabriel would never survive hand-to-hand combat with this thing. Not how he was anyway.

The full moon rose and Aubrey's vision returned fully. Suddenly he wasn't hurling himself at Van Helsing, but a huge black Were Wolf. Aubrey extended his claws and hit Gabriel in the abdomen. The wolf let out a loud growl.

Anna saw Aubrey land behind Van Helsing. Every one of his moves was graceful yet dangerous and deadly. Gabriel had the same blood lust in his eyes that he had when he killed her. She never wanted to see that stare again.

The Werewolf turned on Aubrey and brought a massive paw down for a killing blow. But Aubrey was to fast. He was there and gone in the blink of an eye. He jumped up and landed on Gabriel's back. Aubrey clawed Gabriel, who let a loud roar and charged. Gabriel did a flip and landed on his back, and Aubrey.

Aubrey got up and faced Gabriel. Both of their sides heaved and the snarled at each other. Aubrey was just about to charge Gabriel when Anna came between the both of them with her hands up and out to her sides.

"Stop!" She yelled. "Keep going at this and both of you are going to die before there is a winner!"

Anna, out of instinct walked over to Aubrey. She touched a cut on his hybrid chest. He flinched but did nothing more.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, clearly concerned.

"Fine. Anna, you do realize that that's Gabriel right?" Aubrey asked pointing to the Werewolf.

Anna whipped around to look at Gabriel. He was changing back now. He walked over to her.

"...But...but the curse...?" she stumbled.

"Don't worry. I figured out how to control it. Most of the time anyway...it's just on full moons that I need help controlling it. Where...where have you been? And, who is this?" Gabriel pointed to Aubrey.

"He's...he's my guide. He helped me find you" Anna said touching Gabriel's face.

Aubrey cast a worried glance at the cloud covering the full moon. He knew it was not going to stay there. It moved slowly, slowly, slowly out of the way. Aubrey turned his head to Gabriel and could see he was fighting to keep control.

"Anna back up" Aubrey asked.

Anna looked worriedly at Gabriel and did not budge. Aubrey tried again. "Anna back up, now!"

Gabriel lost his control and was now transforming into a werewolf again. He looked at Anna with a wild bloodlust in his eyes. He raised his paw and was about to slash her but Aubrey, in his hybrid form, rammed into him sending him flying. Anna ran and took cover with Carl as Aubrey and Gabriel launched themselves in battle.

"Don't hurt him!" Anna called out to Aubrey.

Aubrey obeyed her, knowing how much Gabriel meant to her. He played defensive, sending Gabriel flying across the field every now and again.

Anna was impressed with Aubrey. She had never seen him fight before. Gabriel was so much larger than him and yet Aubrey was barely breaking a sweat. His hybrid form was so strong.

Aubrey kept Gabriel on the defensive all night and by the time Gabriel had calmed down, both of their sides were heaving. The moon dipped down and the sun was just about to come up...and no shelter from it could be seen in the field....


End file.
